Dulce Mirada
by HarukitaLovesToRead
Summary: Hay situaciones inesperadas que pueden hacer que tu vida cambien de un momento a otro. Jim T. Kirk nunca ha estado exento de circunstancias caóticas y complicadas, pero gracias a una dulce mirada podrá tener la tranquilidad para enfrentarse a cada una de ellas. (Post Mpreg). ONE-SHOT.


**Hola a todos! Es un placer saludarlos de nuevo. Siento mucho haberme perdido por tanto tiempo, de verdad pasaron algunas cosas pero estoy de regreso.**

**Tranquilos no me he olvidado de En Tu Ojos, así que esperen pronto la actualización.**

**Bueno les comparto este One-Shot que llego a mi mente cuando nació mi hermosa ahijada.**

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**DULCE MIRADA**

No sabía en qué momento habían pasado las cosas y cuando se había metido en ese lío. A decir verdad todavía estaba confundido por esa situación ya que era algo tan raro y extraordinario que nunca imagino que le llegaría a pasar.

Sentía miedo pues realmente su vida empezaría a cambiar a partir de ese momento y no sabía que pasaría en el futuro. La duda y el miedo lo inundaron terriblemente, estaba muy asustado, confundido y con muchas ganas de llorar. Solo a él le pasaban ese tipo de cosas, solo a él en la vida se le presentaban situaciones caóticas y complicadas. ¿Y ahora qué haría? Se preguntaba una y otra vez y por más que lo hacía no encontraba una clara respuesta.

De repente sintió como alguien entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba, para entregarle un pequeño bulto que llevaba en sus brazos. El chico se quedó pasmado mientras la otra persona le entregaba lo que llevaba para que lo sostuvieran.

En un principio no quería recibirlo hasta hizo el intento de devolvérselo. Pero la otra persona se lo entrego nuevamente y con un rápido movimiento salió sin decir nada de la habitación.

Se quedó un rato sin moverse, pero sentía como su cuerpo sudaba y como sus nervios aumentaban. El pequeño bulto se removió entre sus brazos, lo que hizo que saliera del estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

Dirigió su mirada al pequeño bulto que sostenía y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban, lo que hizo que se sintiera muy tranquilo y como si fuera magia sus dudas y miedos se habían disipado todo gracias a esa dulce mirada que le trataba de decir que todo iba a estar muy bien.

Un gran amor fluyo en él al ver esa hermosa carita. Se sentía inmensamente feliz, nunca en su vida había sentido algo parecido y en ese momento creyó morir de amor cuando una pequeña manita trataba agarrar uno de sus dedos.

Abrazo con ternura a aquella hermosa bebe que sostenía, era su niña, su hija, su princesa, aquella preciosa criatura que había traído al mundo.

Sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse y las lágrimas empezaron a llenar su rostro por la culpa y el arrepentimiento que sentía en ese momento.

"Discúlpame mi bebé, por no querer verte, no quería rechazarte, estaba muy confundido."- dijo mientras le daba un beso en su pequeña frente.

Se quedó observándola un rato, era realmente hermosa. Una gran felicidad lo inundo al ver a su pequeña, sentía que todo iba a salir bien, además, tenerla en su brazos era una experiencia maravillosa.

"Veo que lo necesitabas, al parecer estuve en lo correcto" - dijo de pronto alguien.

"Bones..."

"Dime Jim, no es la cosita más hermosa que hayas visto"

"Si, es hermosa. ¡Bones! Es mi hija, mi pequeña. Yo la traje al mundo. ¡Tengo una hija!" - comentaba emocionado.

"Crees que no lo sé, yo te ayude" -dijo en tono burlesco- "Mira tiene tu ojos, aunque es lo único que saco de ti. De resto, todo lo saco a su otro padre"

"Es más que evidente" - Suspiró

"¿Aún estas molesto con él?"

"Totalmente, no quiero verlo"

"Que mal, el pobre no se ha despegado de la puerta de tu habitación, parece un zombi. Creo que la está pasando mal."

"No me importa."

"Jim, sabes que no me agrada mucho pero..."

"Ni lo intentes Bones. Tú no sabes lo que es sentirte asustado y desesperando. Y lo peor que la persona que crees que va a estar contigo, te deje pasar por todo solo"

"Está arrepentido, sabes que tenía que estar pendiente de la misión. Deberías escucharlo."

"No"- dijo molesto, quitando le la mirada. "auch, que haces Bones."

"No parare de darte hipos hasta que hables con él."

"Te odio."

Jim realmente estaba enojado con Spock es que desde que se dio cuenta que estaba en embarazo las cosas no habían sido fáciles. Sobre todo con el vulcano quien le había dicho que estar embarazado era algo ilógico y por consiguiente imposible. Le había dolido mucho el rechazo de Spock sobre todo porque por su culpa estaba así, además del hecho de que estaba enamorado de él.

Pasaron muchas cosas durante los 9 meses que duró su embarazo, incluyendo el hecho de que recibía miradas raras de sus tripulantes, desprecios por parte de sus superiores y burlas por su apariencia en los planetas que visitaba. También, había tenido muchas peleas con el vulcano, incluyendo los cambios de humor y las noches en vela llorando por quien lo rechazo.

Cuando su embarazo se hizo más notorio, el vulcano se le acercó y le dijo que percibía que el hijo era suyo por su olor y por lo tanto le era lógico hacerse cargo de él.

Llegaron a un acuerdo y pudieron tener una relación más civilizada. Hasta el punto que el vulcano empezó a cuidarlo y a protegerlo. También le había dicho que era lógico estar con él durante el parto.

Pero ahí estaba una hora después del parto con su hija ya en brazos y el maldito vulcano quien no había estado con él en el parto, desesperado por entrar a hablar con él.

De repente escucho unos golpes en la puerta y con un suspiro dejó pasar a Spock.

"Capitán"

"Spock"

"Veo que ya se encuentra usted en condiciones de hablar"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Spock?" -preguntó secamente

"Pienso que es lógico conocer a mi hija"- contesto mientras se acercaba.

Jim rodó los ojos.

"Hubiera sido más lógico que estuvieras aquí desde el principio."- dijo molesto

"Capitán tenía que estar al frente de la misión. Como segundo oficial al mando era importante que estuviera presente."

"Entonces una misión, era más importante que el nacimiento de tu hija. Se nota lo buen padre que vas a ser."

Jim estaba muy molesto con Spock, sentía tanta rabia porque el vulcano siempre ante ponía su trabajo ante cualquier cosa. Estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, pero de repente observo a su niña quien lo miraba y se dio cuenta que tenía que calmarse por el bien de ella.

"Capitán, era lógico que yo estuviera en esa misión porque usted..."

"No sigas Spock, no te excuses" - interrumpió Jim- "así que apresúrate porque estoy muy cansado." - comento mostrándole a la bebita que aún tenía su ojitos abiertos.

"Es hermosa"

"Lo es"

La bebita dirigió su mirada a Spock y luego la regreso a Jim como preguntándole con esa dulce mirada si podía ir a los brazos de su otro padre.

"Spock, ¿quieres...quieres cargarla?"

"Ciertamente" - comento recibiendo a su pequeña hija quien inmediatamente lo cautivo con su dulce mirada.

Su pequeña los había enamorado con sus hermosos ojos. Jim se dio cuenta que tanto Spock como el ya no podrían vivir sin versen reflejados cada día en ella. Al observar que Spock se veía inmensamente feliz con su niña en brazos, sintió algo cálido en su interior. Tal vez su bebita con esa dulce mirada los ayudaría a mejorar su relación y quizás en un futuro él y Spock podrían llegar a ser algo más que solo los padres de la pequeña.

* * *

**Notas aclaratorias:**

**-Bueno solo les quería decir que la relación de Jim y Spock aquí es algo complicada pues Jim esta enamorado de Spock, pero este aún no lo acepta. Y bueno con los cambios de humor de Jim casi siempre terminan peleando.**

**-Si quieren que continue con la historia y quieren saber con mas detalle sobre como se embarazo Jim y como Spock pudo percibir que el hijo era suyo por su olor, espero sus comentario.**

**\- Finalmente quiero agradecerle a mi gran amiga Billie Jean Hummel por haberla revisado antes de publicarla y espero que ella siga escribiendo fics nuevos.**

**-Abrazos para todos!**


End file.
